Delta Force
Delta Force is the commando unit deployed by the United States, available to NATO battle groups. As a counter-terrorism and special operations unit tasked with sensitive direct action, hostage rescue, and special reconnaissance operations, they play a vital role in the successful outcome of the most difficult combat operations. History The unit was originally created in 1977 at the behest of Colonel Charles Beckwith, a member of the Army Special Forces who had served as an exchange officer in the British Special Air Service. Convinced that the United States needed a similar unit of exceptionally well-trained soldiers, he was finally appointed commander of the new unit after years of proposals. Delta Force was intended to fulfill a counter-terrorism role as the threat of such violent actions became increasingly real, in addition to covert operations and specialized reconnaissance. As with many special forces units, much of the information about Delta Force remains classified. What is known about their selection process is telling: candidates must have completed or will complete airborne training, be eligible for a security clearance of Secret or higher, and pass an intense selection course including land navigation and psychological testing. It is estimated that only ten percent of those considered actually end up in the actual training program, which includes everything from basic marksmanship to demolitions, espionage techniques, and the protection of governmental and diplomatic officials. Shortly after its certification as an operational unit, Delta Force participated in the failed Operation Eagle Claw, intended to rescue hostages held after the American embassy to Iran was attacked and overrun. The unit and the special forces community in general underwent considerable modification as a result, most notably the creation of a centralized Joint Special Operations Command. Later missions have proven to be more successful, and have included the capture of Manuel Noriega during Operation Just Cause in 1989, along with numerous counter-terrorism missions carried out in Afghanistan and Iraq from 2001 onward. Overview ''European Escalation Delta Force function as a well-rounded special forces unit, possessing a rapid-fire assault rifle and a reasonably accurate anti-tank weapon, in addition to concussion grenades to stun enemy infantry. In addition, they can be transported in the fast UH-60A Blackhawk helicopter, allowing a precision ambush/strike capability against nearly any lightly-defended unit. Downsides include unexceptional optics, a lack of ground transports, and a high deployment cost, though their versatility and effectiveness can make it easier to overlook their flaws. Red Dragon Prior to the December 30, 2016 balance patch, Delta Force stood as one of the better close-quarters combat options, mostly due to their unusually low cost of 25 points. With only the mediocre M72 LAW for anti-tank work, however, their overall utility was at times somewhat limited. The patch exchanged this for the Carl Gustav M2 that their in-game model actually shows, with a commensurate increase in deployment cost to 30 points. Unfortunately, this may have done more harm than good, as players can find more attractive options for attacking entrenched infantry, and few tanks will willingly come within range of an enemy-held town. If the cost isn't considered, they are no longer cost-effective after losing V-150 transport, forcing them to use the Humvee which is flimsy and will usually kill the infantry unit inside after being shot because 0 armor doubles AP damage. At 30 points the mediocre transport option and MG hurts the unit greatly Weapons European Escalation AirLand Battle 'Red Dragon''' Available Transport Airland Battle *M35 *M998 Humvee *CH-47C Chinook * UH-1H Huey * UH-60A Blackhawk Red Dragon *M998 Humvee *CH-46 Phrog *CH-47C Chinook Gallery DELTA FORCE.jpg|Database image Delta Force Insignia.png|Delta Force Insignia Deltaforcestats.jpg|Delta Force in the armory See Also *Wikipedia: Delta Force Category:Special Forces Category:European Escalation infantry Category:AirLand Battle infantry Category:Infantry Category:Red Dragon infantry